Use of arrows in hunting, sports, cinematography, and in several other fields are still popular and is continuously used for several years. But traditional ways of using arrows to simply hit a target is not enough, thus the video recording of hitting the target and recording the path of the arrow during its travel has many applications in the above fields is needed, further the ability to track the arrow in a simple and economical way is needed.
Numerous innovations have been provided in prior art that are adapted to the use of tracking arrows after being shot and the use of several projectile launching devices comprising a camera is known in the art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, they are not suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20,120,196,708 to Maddox discloses about an arrow tracking device comprising an arrow having a tip, a shaft and an end, further a tracker is embedded within the shaft of the arrow. A current position of the arrow device may be located and displayed by transmitting arrow information from the arrow to a computer or portable device having a processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,642 to Simonton discloses about an illuminated archery arrow comprising a lighting assembly carried interiorly of the rearward portion of the arrow shaft. When, the light source is switched on, the illumination is visible through the nock, permitting improved visual tracking and locating of the arrow after the arrow shot from a bow.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,221,273 to Donahoe discloses about an apparatus and method that provide a user with information concerning a flight of an arrow, wherein the apparatus includes a device configured to provide feedback to a user concerning the arrow shot from a bow, for example, the speed profile, the flight profile of the arrow. A processor is coupled to the device to control operation of other devices included in the electronic apparatus, for example, GPS receivers, illuminating devices, speakers, cameras, microphones, etc.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20,040,196,367 discloses about a method and apparatus for performing reconnaissance, intelligence-gathering, and surveillance over a zone comprising a projectile equipped with a camera, image transmitter circuit, and a receiver member for receiving the images transmitted.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20,140,256,479 to Bynum, Jr. discloses about a gaming system comprised of a projectile and a target. The projectile comprises a camera which can record audio, video, and/or combinations thereof during the flight of the projectile. Further, the projectile is equipped with GPS capability so that the location of the projectile can be determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,437,985 to Gal discloses about an arrow-shaped reconnaissance means, which is designed to be connected to the barrel of a weapon and launched by firing a round of ammunition from the weapon. The reconnaissance means is designed to penetrate and stick into a wall or other target and transmit video and additional data from its location, providing information gathered from an elevated position about the area around the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,310,173 to Bay discloses about an arrow sighting system includes a hollow arrow shaft having a front end and a rear end. A nock is disposed on the rear end of the arrow shaft. A light source is provided to the arrow and arranged to illuminate the nock. A microprocessor is coupled to the light source, a flight data sensor, and a battery.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for capturing surrounding images and other parameter during the flight of a projectile have been developed in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus, a simple device such as an arrow comprising at least one camera to capture and record steady and high quality images and videos during the flight of the arrow, while an LED light allow to track the arrow after being shot is needed to encourage its application to several areas including, sports, hunting, surveillance, etc. without using a complicated and costly device.